Γράψτε την ιστορία (Escribamos la historia)
by MikaLeo
Summary: Saltaba de tiempo en tiempo, de época en época, con ayuda de su padre y con la compañía de sus dos grandes amiga viajaba de aquí para haya en busca de aventuras, pero un día en un gran libro, descubrió, la aventura de su vida. /Riren, los dioses existen, el mundo actual esta dividido en religiones, la homosexualidad es aceptada en varias excepto la catolica.


**El mundo actual esta dividido en religiones Los dioses existen Historia Au, con toques de la historia principal, Riren Shingeki no Kyojin, los personajes ni los dioses me pertenecen solamente los oc's**

No les molesto mas y a Leer!

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Viajar en el tiempo era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, iba aquí iba haya, nunca cambiaba la historia era algo que simplemente no podía hacer, conoció a Hitler, a la reina Isabel, la reina Catalina, Napoleón, a Lautaro, O'Higgins, Elvis, Michael Jackson, a muchas personas importantes a nivel mundial e histórico, aunque claro, no se marcaba mucho y mucho menos les decía de donde en verdad provenía, simplemente no podía cambiar la historia, a la época más vieja a la que viajo fue a la de 1500 si no mal recordaba, pero un día decidió aventurarse a mucho más haya, viajar mucho más lejos de lo que ha viajado y quizás solo quizás, encontrar algo interesante en verdad.

Primero busco una fecha exacta debía de estar decidida de a donde iría para disfrutar del viaje y no perderse en el camino, en su gran libro vio muchas épocas, muchos años diferentes, pero ninguno le atrajo, ninguno llamo su atención, hasta que encontró una fecha sin historia, sin nombre, una fecha en blanco, era una página completa de su gran libro de cuero color café, las páginas de este ya estaban amarillentas por el tiempo que había caminado sobre él y en esa página con esa fecha exacta no había ni una letra escrita, ni un punto, ni una línea y ningún indicio de que esta haya sigo tocada por alguien al revisar aquel libro, en busca de historia, solo poseía tres números que le indicaban el año y como la curiosidad siempre reinaba en su mente decidió que esa sería la fecha que conocería, al lugar al que viajaría, memorizo bien esos números no quería ninguna falla en su viaje.

 _855_ esa era la fecha a la que iría, solo esperaba encontrar lo que siempre buscaba. **Una aventura**

A los más alto del olimpo era donde tenía que viajar, para poder encontrarse así con su padre Cronos, el dios del tiempo y aquel que le daba el permiso para ir a donde ella decidiera, nunca le dio limites, siempre la dejo ser libre, ir de haca para haya, sin importarle que fuera mitad humana, siempre la trato como igual y con sabiduría la educo, amo mucho a su madre por lo que ella supo y por eso, la dejaba ser libre como el viento, sonaba estúpido aparte de que era un padre extremadamente sobre protector, pero la dejaba ser, ¿por qué? Porque según él era tan poderosa como su madre, bueno yendo al tema inicial, a lo más alto del olimpo tenía que ir para pedirle permiso a su padre, en el camino, antes de llegar a la gran torre en donde su padre siempre trabaja se encontró con su tío Zeus, quien le volvió a coquetear.

-Hola Achilles- Aun siendo que ese nombre no era el suyo, este siempre le decía así, "labios del pecado" porque según él, aquellos carnosos labios lo obligaban a pecar, suspiro molesta, odiaba a su ninfómano tío.

-Tío Zeus si no para de molestarme llamare a Tía Hera- Este simplemente se congeló en su lugar temeroso de su esposa, o si, la única persona capaz de darle miedo al gran dios de dioses era ella, Hera su "amada" y cornuda esposa.

Siguió caminando, por los largos pasillos del olimpo, varios siempre se preguntaban, por qué siendo hermana de la primera generación de dioses, los trataba como tíos, siendo su padre el gran dios del tiempo y padre de la primera generación de dioses, pues bueno la historia era simple, su padre, antes de que ella existiera y de que la misma humanidad existiera se había devorado a sus hijos temerosos de su poder, estos habían escapado de su estómago y lo habían derrotado, pero no le podían matar, porque sin él, una gran rotura se haría en el tiempo y el espacio, y no terminaría en nada bueno, por eso su padre vivía encerrado en la gran torre, rodeado de cadenas que le recordaban la constante pena que estaba pagando, el nunca ser libre.

El conoció a su madre, después de que esta llegara como la única amante de Zeus aceptada por Hera, literalmente hizo historia, pero Zeus nunca la trato como era debido y ella escapando de él y escondiendo sus dolores descubrió la gran torre donde conoció a su padre y se enamoraron, vivieron lo que tenían que vivir, hicieron lo que tenían que hacer y nació ella, siendo también ella la que sin querer se llevó la vida de su madre, pero su padre nunca la culpo, nació cuando todos ya tenían una edad avanzada y nunca fue criada como si estos fueron sus hermanos, para ella eran sus tíos, sus hermanos era la segunda generación de dioses, con ellos era con quien mejor se llevaba. Ni hablar de cómo se llevaba con su tía Hera, era una buena relación, pero el odio que Hera le tenía persistía, y la detestaba por eso, no era su culpa que su esposo fuera un ninfómano de porquería.

Suspiro al llegar a la gran puerta de caoba con tallados de relojes, aquella puerta que la llevaba hacia el cuarto de su padre, abrió una de las grandes puertas empujándola con todas sus fuerzas a causa de lo pesada que era, al entrar su padre como siempre la recibió con una gran sonrisa, le encantaba que su hija viniera a visitarle y a contarle de las grandes aventurar que ella tenía, pero estaba vez no tenía aventura que contar, pues hace más de dos meses que no iba saltando de época en época y eso les tenía a los dos completamente aburridos.

-Y ¿A dónde iras esta vez?- le pregunto su padre aun con aquella amable sonrisa que siempre le entregaba a su quería hija, mirándola de pies a cabeza tranquilamente, contesto al verle con uno de los vestidos que el mando a hacer para ella, un simple vestido blanco de manga larga, que mostraba sus hombres y que le llegaba a las rodillas, ajustado en el tronco y suelto de las caderas, unas sandalias gladiadoras del mismo color que el vestido, tono que contrataba con su piel tostada y sus cabellos negros, según él, saco la belleza de su madre.

-Quiero viajar al año 855, cuando revise el libro, aquella página no tenía palabra alguna-

-¿Cómo? Todas las páginas del gran libro tienen historia, es el libro de la vida-

-Pues no tiene nada, es como si en ese año la vida no hubiera existido y quiero ir a ver que ocurrió, porque el libro de la vida en esa página no tiene historia-

-Muéstrame el libro-

Asintió y junto sus manos, susurro algunas palabras en griego y el gran libro apareció en sus manos, con aquella tapa café y unas simples letras en negro que indicaban su nombre "El gran libro de la vida" para ser un libro tan importante era bastante simple, pero su tamaño era considerable.

Cronos tomo el libro con suma delicadeza, como si este fuera un recién nacido y colocándolo sobre su escritorio de madera de pino lo abrió buscando la fecha indicada y como había dicho su hija, esta página no poseía nada, al igual como paginas continuas que contenían el mismo número inicial el 8.

-Qué extraño…Bien abriré un portal para que vallas, pero antes de eso are tu bolso, haber tendrás que llevar, comida, ropa, mucho de seguro te quedaras un buen tiempo por haya, no era una diosa velica, pero darte una espada un cuchillo y una armadura no estará de más-

-Papá…-

-Sera bueno que vallas con Atenea o afrodita, hasta el mismo apolo, tienes que llevar a una de tus ninfas velicas, invocare a un guardián para que valla contigo-

-Papá…-

-Sería bueno que te preste una de mis armaduras, pero te quedaran muy grandes, Atenea te puedes prestas una, o quizás Artemisa, si Artemisa es mejor opción, veamos, tu mochila ya tiene todo lo necesario, también está tu dije, tu almuerzo, y Cinthia, sé que nunca sales sin ella-

-¡Papá!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-

-No es mi primer viaje en el tiempo papá, bien que lo sabes, no es la primera vez que salto de época en época, por favor-

-Es verdad cariño, pero es el primer viaje en el que tú vas a descubrir la historia de una época, que en el libro de la vida no tiene historia que desgraciadamente fue olvidada por nosotros y no solamente es un años, son varios años sin historia que tu descubrirás, ponte en mis zapatos y de todas formas quien debería de estar nervioso aquí eres tu-

-Ponerme nerviosa no me serviría de nada, no voy a viajar a esa época y encontrarme con titanes, sabes que tío Zeus los desterró del mundo humano-

-Es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que no te encuentres con peligros en esa época, simplemente me aterraría el saber que a mi adora hija le ocurriera algo, además con tu condición, ir a una época sin historia me trae más nervios de los que debería de tener señorita-

-Papá, sé que mis ojos no tiene color alguno y que mi vista esta nublada a causa de la ceguera que me acompañara eternamente, pero tu bien sabes que ciega o no me enfrento ante los problema sin miedo alguna, que aun sin poder ver el cielo lleno de estrellas o el mar que según tu es azul, vivo todos los días una aventura, además Cinthia me acompañara, ira una de mis ninfas velicas, y Atenea y Artemisa me enseñaron a defenderme, estaré bien-

-Sé que estarás bien, pero aun así, este asunto me pone nervioso, eres mí querida hija y el recuerdo vivo de tu madre…Si te mueres, no te volveré a hablar-

Ella solamente río.

Después de alistarse completamente y llevar a su gatita Kira, un regalo de su Tía Amaterasu, cruza el portal que su padre creo, abrazando fuertemente a Kira y pensando una y otra vez en la fecha indicada, a lo lejos escucha la voz de su padre deseándole buena suerte.

Al sentir algo duro bajo sus pies comenzó a caminar, pero su gatita Kira detuvo su andar, sentía la fría briza en sus hombros desnudos, así que dedujo que la noche ya había llegado.

-¿Que pasa Kira?-

-No hay nada-

-¿Qué?-

-Estamos en un muro, y estas al borde de este, ve cinco pasos atrás-

Y como ello lo indico lo hizo, conto los cinco pasos en reversa, botando el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-Kira- La gatita entendió su mensaje y concentrándose aumento su tamaño al de un caballo, su cola se dividió en dos y se inclinó permitiendo así ser montada ahora por la más baja, una vez sintió como su pelaje amarillo era apretado con fuerza por la contraria invoco el fuego en sus patas traseras y delanteras y se elevó por el cielo nocturno.

-¿Qué vez?-

-Muros, de 50 metros de alto si no estoy mal, rodeando una gran ciudad y abajo nuestro hay una completamente destruida-

-¿Qué más?-

-No me vas a creer-

-¿Qué hay?

-Titanes-

Continuara.

* * *

Bueno ¿Reviews? :33


End file.
